


(this was just for me)

by kwritten



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwritten/pseuds/kwritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: elena/dawn, you have me right where I want me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(this was just for me)

(this was just for me)

 

 _you don't take up all the space of me_  
She cried when she said it. Angry, hurt, fierce tears that made her look weak and made her all the more angry. Angry at him for letting her love him. Angry at herself for filling the spaces between her breath with thoughts of her teeth gently gliding over his Adam's apple. 

(He laughs.  
They all laugh.  
and walks out the door as though he was never there at all.)

 

She collapses onto the floor in his absence because the floor is cool and dry and comforting and cries until there's no moisture left anywhere inside of her and she feels like a wrung out dishtowel, dropped on the floor and smelling like the moment before mold.

 

(And then she picks herself up off the ground and goes to a hot yoga class and basks in her sweat and the heat and feels her muscles move against themselves and can't stop from smiling because it's over it's over and she is new.)

She's right where she wants to be.

_

 

She watches people fall in love and out of love as though it is the only thing in the universe that matters, from where she sits behind her books and her duties. She has so much to do. She's part of a team. 

She likes being alone.

Only sometimes she catches the barista's fingertips with hers and there's the spark of skin on skin and she thinks: _this is where a love story starts._

And then she walks away, eyes forward and feet sure. Because she's sure that it's a choice - this falling in love business. And she's cleaned up enough broken hearts in her terribly short life to know what it's worth. A heart is worth a lot more than people give it credit for. And she really likes hers being whole.

Someday she'll make that leap and it will be one sure to rip her to shreds.

She doesn't believe in doing things halfway.

 

_ 

 

Elena is practically bouncing after a great yoga class and has the most perfect thesis statement for her final paper swimming in her head and the world is bright and shiny and she has the whole universe at her fingertips, she can feel them burning with desire. 

Dawn is juggling a hot cup of coffee and an armful of books Giles just had sent to her University library from a special collection (she's not allowed to ask where) and she got an A+ on her physics final that morning and there's a light in her chest that seems to be propelling her forward and up.

 

_

 

Of course there's a tremendous crash and Dawn's instincts protect her books and not the innocent girl she's just stepped on and there's coffee all down the girl's white t-shirt and some dripping into Dawn's shoes.

Things aren't supposed to start with a crash like that. Only in the stories. The ones that aren't about her.

Except there's a giant smile responding to her apologies and a gentle hand on her elbow lifting her up.

_

Things aren't supposed to start with a crash. But sometimes the very best endings are.


End file.
